I Love You
by MarichatTrash01
Summary: How will their relationship change and how will they tell the team about this? Kagehina is the main ship but I will probably hint some other ships to. Smut, there for the M rate.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N/ This is a Kagehina** **fanfiction, maybe in the future I will include other ships to or just hints of other ships but the main focus will be on Hinata and Kageyamas relationship.**

It was a warm night considering that it was early spring. The sky cloudless and full of stars and Kageyama found himself rather looking up at them than facing the little ball of sunshine beside.

They walked like that for a while Hinata talking about something probably what he had done today or all the practice they were going to do this year and Kageyama staring at the starry sky thinking. How the hell was he going to approach Hinata? He had promised that he was going to tell him about his feelings tonight though. But he had no idea how he was going to even bring it up. He was however abruptly brought back to reality.

"Kageyama, are you even listening?" Hinata wondered as he pushed the taller teen softly on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Oi boke. I was thinking I have no idea what you talked about." He muttered a little irritated but that went away as soon he looked over at Hinata who was glaring at him. "Don't make that face."

"What face?" Hinata now glared back even more. "And what were you thinking about anyway?" he now looked a little smug whit a smirk on his lips.

"Well it didn't suit you and nothing you have to care about." Kageyama wanted to tell him to stop ask stupid questions but couldn't and it seemed that he couldn't hide a little smile of his own.

That little smirk made Hinata want to ask even more questions. "Kageyama, why are you smiling? Seriously what were you thinking about?" he asked again, leaning in Kageyama personal space and hoped that he would get an answer.

"Eh stop that and fine I could tell you, I was planning to do so anyway." He gave in not happy to do so but nonetheless how could he not.

Hinata made some sort of gesture that Kageyama assumed was supposed to symbolize victory. Kageyama on the other hand stopped walking and was trying to figure out how he was going to tell him, it was now or never.

"Well I was thinking about how I was going to tell you this thing, but I don't know how I should tell you." he looked down at his shoes his face heating up the warm yet cool air around him not helping at all. "And know I don't even know if I should tell you at all."

Hinata giggled a bit at the scene going on in front of him but quickly pulled himself together. "well I think you should just tell me. It would be the easiest way and then you are done with it." He was staring at Kageyama intensely curious about what it could be that had him contemplating it so much. "You look kind of cute flustered and all." He added murmuring hoping that the other had heard and at same time that he didn't hear it.

"Oh, I don't think that even occurred to me." He tried to delay it wanted to tell but was embarrassed somehow. But he should just get to it, rip the band aid off and be done with it the worst thing that could happen was that Hinata rejected him. Why was this so hard.

"Can you please say something, you have been quite for a bit. You know if it bothers you this much then maybe it would feel better if you shared it with someone. It doesn't have to be me it can be anyway maybe the captain or Suga-san."

"No! It has to be you I tell them to, I tell the whole team but only if you feel the same way on this." He practically screamed this but kept his gaze at the ground to embarrassed to look up.

"Well Kageyama then you should tell me! Quit deleing it." He was calm but there was a tension in his voice and it made the other jump a bit.

Kageyama lifted his head to look Hinata in the eyes and slowly began. "Well I… I think. I don't know." Why was he struggling with finding the word now it was quite a simple sentence but he couldn't find the right words to voice it. "I… Hinata promise me you won't be angry or disgusted with me, I wouldn't be able to live with that."

Now Hinata was confused. Why would he be disgusted with Kageyama he liked him like a lot but simply nodded. "I promise, I could never feel that way about you."

He felt a relief wash over him as he heard Hinatas statement. "Okay good. I don't know how long I have felt his way but I know the feelings are real." Now he was just talking more for himself than for Hinata but he had to calm before he told. "And for a while now I have been having this urge to… never mind what I'm trying to say is, I like you."

Hinata had gone silent, staring at him in utter confusion. "Like you like, like me or you like me as a really good friend?" he too was now blushing. But I couldn't be helped. His crush had after all just confessed to him.

"Yes, I like like you and you could even say that I love you, dumbass." He was once again staring down at his feet blushing.

Hinata practically jumped at Kageyama pressing their lips together. It felt like time itself had stopped even though they couldn't have staid like that for more than mere seconds, it felt like an eternity but even they broke apart it felt like it had ended to soon.

"You… you like me to?" Kageyama couldn't grasp what just had happened all he knew is that one second Hinata stood in front of him and in the next his lips were pressed against his own.

"No, I just felt like kissing you was a good idea." He shook his head was he really this stupid. "of course, I like you I wouldn't have done that if I felt anything else but love for you"

Kageyama felt relief wash over him once more at that and went in for another kiss.

"But Kageyama could we like not tell anyone for a while? I still have haven't come out to anyone but you and I think it's the for you."

"Well of course dumbass, we can hold wait but not forever okay and I was thinking about coming out to the team this week and to my parents tonight."

Hinata looked up at his now boyfriend and simply smiled showing his gratitude. Love and agreement in that one smile. He too would tell his parents as soon as possible and then the team when Kageyama saw fit.

 **A.N/ I hope you liked this chapter and feel free to review and favorite and follow the storie and I will update as often that I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N/ So this took a while to write but it was worth it and I also but some Daisuga in this.2**

He had parted with Hinata and agreed to meet him there in the morning so they could walk to morning practice together. Now the only thing he had to figure out was how tell his parents that he is gay and the fact that Hinata is his boyfriend.

He didn't have much time to think about and before he knew it he could see his house. Unknowingly he started to walk slower dreading the moment he stepped in through the front door. He knew that they would love him no matter what but it was still hard and the doubt filled his mind before he even had a chance to stop it.

He slowly opened the door making as little sound as possible and practically tip toed in the house, but as he made his way to his room a floor board creaked and he froze.

"Tobio is it you?"

It was his mother only his mother. He breathed out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Yes, I'm home." He could feel the bump in his throat and hoped his mother couldn't hear that his voice didn't come out as it used to.

"Tobio? You sound different. Are you okay?"

"Are you okay, Tobio?"

"Yes, I'm fine but I… I have to tell you and dad something." He knew that the tension he felt could be seen but he didn't care he just wanted to get this over with. "Could you get him and wait in the living room? I'm just going to leave my stuff in my room."

She nodded and proceeded down the hall to get his father. Kageyama however went to his room stalling as much as possible. He didn't know why he was so scared he was only going to tell his parents that he preferred boys before girls, that couldn't be that hard could it?

Once more he found himself in front of his mother the only addiction this time was his father. They all just sat there for a while watching one another.

"So, you wanted to tell us something?" his father's voice beamed out.

Kageyama nodded, opening his mouth to speak but there was a struggle for words. He knew what he wanted to say just don't how to say it. "Well you have to promise not to get mad."

He looked at his parents when they nodded their agreement. "I have been thinking about this for a while and now that I know for sure I felt like you should know." He paused looking at them once again this time for strength so he could continue. "I don't know if you will accept me after this but if you don't then I will leave and you won't have to live such a disgrace to a son."

"Tobio." His mother began. "We will always love you no matter what. I want you to know that. Don't talk about yourself like that, you are the most fantastic thing that could ever have happened to me and your father."

He could hear that she was near tears and didn't like it one bit so he decided to just tell them, just speak it out as if he was telling the captain or Sugawara-Senpai. "Mom. Dad." He looked his parents and their eyes met. "I like… I am gay.

His parents watched their son and then each other. They sighed in relief. Glad that it wasn't something along the lines 'Hi mum. Hi dad. I killed someone today.'

"Tobio how could we hate you for that? If that who you are then so what. We just want you to be happy." His mother's eyes started to leak and the tears was falling free.

"Son, I know nothing about this kind of stuff but if you need help with anything come to me." His father nodded and then started to comfort his wife.

"Mum please don't cry. I'm happy that you accepted this and we can talk more later but for now. I am just really tired."

Kageyama walked out of the room and headed to his bathroom. The initial idea was to shower but he just needed to be alone. But shower he did. After all the practice had been hard and he felt disgusting. He brushed his teeth, changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

When he entered his room, the first thing he went for was his phone. He sat down on the bad unlocking the device and saw that Hinata had already sent him a text and calling him five times. As he read the text that small smile he had faded. Something was wrong, really wrong.

He fumbled with the phone suddenly worried. What had happened? The question circling in his mind. He didn't care about anything than to get a hold of his boyfriend.

Finally, he picked up his phone. "Hinata!" Kageyama was practically screaming the name. "Where are you? Are you okay? Should I come?" he bombarded the orange haired teen with all the questions his troubled mind could come up with.

"Kags… No, it's not okay, it's horrible I don't… I can't."

Hinata suddenly went silent and Kageyama began to worry again. I didn't make anything better that both of them were on the verge of tears. "Hinata, where are you? I will come and get you." He hoped that the throbbing pain he felt could not be heard in his voice.

"I'm at the bus station near my house. You know the one a bit up the street from where we usually part after school."

He sighed noodling before he realized that Hinata couldn't see him and that he had to talk. "Yes, I will be there as soon as possible. Just stay there." And with that he hung up the phone. His boyfriend was hurt and he was going to fix it.

He rushed out in the hallway as he put on socks. "Mom, dad! Can one of you drive me to Hinatas now?" He yelled but he was in a hurry and he was worried, so naturally he didn't care about his actions all he wanted was to get to Hinata.

"Tobio, now? It's late. Did something happen?"

He felt bad for doing this, his mother sounded worried but he had to go. "It's a long story and I don't know if Hinata wants me tell you but everything is not okay. Please can you drive me."

"Of course, honey lets me just get the keys."

He nodded, he was glad that he had his mother. Even though they rarely saw each other he knew that he could always count on her. What wouldn't a mother do for her child.

The ride to Hinata was horrible and it felt like it would never end but suddenly a sobbing Hinata sat in the car beside him and something in him broke at the sight. Who had caused this? He didn't know but he knew that he had to be there for the other.

"Hinata, can you tell me what happened?" he took the boy's face to cradle it in his hands.

"I… I came out and they…" Hinata fell quite looking in to Kageyama eyes hoping he could just transfer his memories from the night to him. "They didn't like it. Dad told me that I should never have been born."

Kageyama couldn't believe what he heard. His parents were the cause to this. His own freaking parents now hated him simply because he loved boys. He was raging with anger and had to lessen his grip on Hinatas face when he began to squirm from the pressure. "You can stay with me. You will live at my house from now on. We can get your stuff tomorrow."

Hinata nodded. Kageyama knew that he didn't want to go back there, not now.

X

Kageyama grunted, slowly opening his eyes. Where was that damn phone? He just wanted to cuddle up against Hinata and stay like that for the whole day but they had to get to morning practice. "Hinata, wake up." He was softly shaking his shoulder as he sat up on the bed to wake himself up more.

"Nooo. I don't want to."

Kageyama watched as his boyfriend turned around to lay on his stomach and burring his face in the pillow as a protest to even think about waking up. He had to admit that he was adorable but they didn't have much time to get ready and he didn't want to stress. He stood up and took the blankets off the bed and threw them on the ground hoping it would be enough to get the stubborn teen up and about. "Hinata come now go and get ready, I will fix breakfast." He glanced at the bed one more time before he left for the kitchen.

He put some bread in the toast, took out two cups and then proceeded to put a kettle with water on the stove. When the bread was finished he made some delicious toast and then put everything on a tray so they could eat in his room and get ready at the same time.

He walked in the room when Hinata was in the middle of changing. "Ah, sorry. Didn't know you were changing." He blushed but kept his gaze at Hinata he was just too cute.

"Kageyama, it's okay. You are allowed to see me like this. Remember."

"Right. I have breakfast. Toast and tea." He went to sit on the bed and lay down the tray. Then beckoning Hinata to come eat with him.

He didn't have much of an appetite but he needed to eat, it was going to be a long day.

What time is It? Hinata was the only one changed and ready for school. "Hinata, I will change and then we should really get going if we don't want to be late for practice." He looked at him awaiting an answer only resewing a nod. He took out some clothes and went into the bathroom. How was they going to tell the team about? He could talk to Sugawara and hopefully he would know what to do.

The walk to the school seemed so long with neither of them talking. Everything had gone so wrong for his tiny partner. If he didn't want to tell them team it was okay and if he told them that would be fantastic. He also had his friends from Tokyo and he could talk to them but Kageyama would prefer if he came to him.

They entered them gym the whole team already there. Kageyama searched for Suga and quickly found him. "I am going to talk to Sugawara-Senpai. Is it okay if I tell him about what happened to you yesterday?" he looked down at Hinata figuring that they maybe could come up with something to help him.

"Yeah, tell him what you want." Hinata looked down a small blush forming.

He looked at Hinata one last time offering a small smile before heading toward Suga. "Sugawara-Senpai. Can I talk to you?" he looked towards a corner of the gym and then back to his Senpai.

"Of course, Kageyama."

They went to stand in the corner of the gym so that no one would hear the conversation.

"So, what's on your mind, Kageyama?"

Sugawara always looked so calm and he always seemed to understand the problems his underclassmen had. "I and Hinata came out yesterday and well his parents didn't take it that well. Now he is sad and it doesn't suit him, I hate to see him like this." He explained the situation they had as brief as possible. Hoping that his upperclassman understood.

Suga looked at him processing what he just heard. "Oh. Well that explain why he looked so troubled when you two came. It will be better with time, trust me I know and you two seem to love each other so he will probably rely on you a lot in this. Just keep supporting him."

"Is it that obvious?"

"That you are in love with Hinata? Yes, the team figured it out about a month ago."

"Oh." He looked down at his shoes even though they were dating he didn't think they all knew about his crush on the smaller teen.

"Kageyama don't look so glum. It's a good thing and Hinata likes you a lot to so don't worry."

Kageyama looked up smiling. "Yes mom, I know he is my boyfriend." He blushed when he realized the mistake he had made.

"Mom?" Suga only laughed at this, thinking that it was very entertaining. "But if I'm the mum then who is the dad?"

"Eh Daichi." Why was this the topic of their conversation and not the actual problem.

"Suga, Kageyama. Practice now!"

It was the captain and the best thing to do was to listen.

"Seems like we'll have to talk later." Suga walked off to Daichi leaving Kageyama standing there dumbfounded.

"Daichi, guess what Kageyama called me." He slapped the captain on the back as a little smirk formed on his face.

"How could I possibly know that?" he down on the shorter teen.

"Well he called me mom." That smirk still visible on his face. "Can you guess what that makes you, Captain?"

"Suga… just tell me. I have no idea what that will make me." He was curios but just wanted the other to stop with this game and just tell him.

"If I'm the mom then you are the dad." He kept his gaze on Daichi as his features changed from those of confusion to some kind of relief.

"Is that supposed to be a hint." He too was smirking now but he tried to hide it unlike someone else.

"Maybe." Suga then proceeded to walk of and start practice leaving yet another person behind looking after him dumbfounded.

"One more!" Hinata yelled out in the gym and Kageyama happily tossed too him again. The practice had gone swimmingly, Hinata seemed happier and talked more but you could still see that something is bothering him.

The time to end the practice and a meeting came and Kageyama thought that it was a great idea to tell the whole team that he liked boys and if Hinata did that to they would tell them that they are together.

As they walked to the coach Kageyama leaned down so he could whisper into Hinatas ear. "Hey, I will tell them I'm gay soon. Are you going to do so as well?" he couldn't help it but it would make things a lot easier if they knew about their current status.

He looked up at Kageyama a little smile forming on his face. "I think so."

"Good." He sat down beside Hinata wanting to pull him on to his lap but resisted the urge. It would be nice to have him close but no one beside Sugawara knew that they were in fact dating and he could wait until they got home to cuddle with him.

"Okay. We will have a practice match soon and we will be going back to Tokyo and meet with the Nekoma team." The coach knew that this would share the team up and make them work a little harder.

"Will there be any other teams there?" it was Ennoshita who asked this. As far as Kageyama knew he didn't have any friends on the other teams but the rest of the team had some at least.

"Yes, Fukurodani will be there to."

Noya and Tanaka stood up and fistbumped at the news and several others turned to their friend exhannign a word or two about it. But Kageyama watched wondering if this would be the perfect time to tell them.

"If anybody doesn't have anything to say I would suggest that you go change and then head to class."

Kageyama stood up and all eyes turned to him. "Um, actually I want to tell you something." He looked at Sugawara who smiled encouragingly at him. Why did this have to be so hard? "I… I am gay." He looked at his team mates expecting their faces of happiness turning into faces of disgust but they didn't. they just smiled at him well all of them but Tsukkishima who glared at him with a little smirk, he had to admit it looked terrifying.

Hinata jumped to his feet and piped in. "Me too. I am gay too." He looked at Kageyama and nodded silently approving the idea of telling the team that there were together.

With one last look at Tsukkishima he understood that the other teen had understood where this was heading. "And well Hinata and I are um dating." He looked down at Hinata who was beaming.

Tsukkishima however was snickering. "Seems like the king has gotten his queen after all."

"Nice one Tsukki!" Yamagushi cut in before Kageyama could say anything.

"Don't call me king." He glared at Tsukkishima who just smiled right back at him.

Daichi stood up and the others did so as well but the captain had something to say so no one left just stood and waited for him to speak. "Well that was a lot new to take in and good for you I hope you will be happy together."

And at that the practice ended everybody went to gather the cleaning supplies and then they headed to the locker room to gossip and just talk before class.

Kageyama slowed his pace and turned to Hinata. "I'm glad that you told the team. I thought that you wouldn't because of what happened with your parents."

Hinata stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh, I wasn't going to tell them but I changed my mind."

They stood there and Kageyama kept looking at Hinata taking a step to close the gap between them and then leaned down till their noses meet. "I love you and don't ever forget that." He closed the gap pressing his lips against Hinatas.

 **A.N/ I hope you liked this chapter and feel free to review and favorite and follow the story. Fun story when I wrote the part where Kageyama went to get Hinata my mom came into my room and was like 'why do you look so sad?' and I just sat there and thought, 'how am I supposed to tell her that I am writing gay fanfiction and one of the** **characters came out and now his parents hate him?' I ended up telling her part of the story only mentioning that it was gay and that people were sad. part of me wanted to cry but I also wanted to laugh hysterically in a corner but I hope you have a great day and the next chapter will come as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kageyama was deep asleep when he felt the sun shining right in his eyes. He groaned and turned around in the sheets the little body next to him completely forgotten, only remembering him when he rolled on to the boy resulting in a squeak.

"Kageyama can you not!" Hinata called out pressed down into the mattress by his boyfriends much bigger body. "You are heavy. Moooove."

Kageyama rolled over to lay on Hinatas side, he reached out and pulled him into an embrace. "Tiny boyfriend." He smiled nuzzling closer to smaller boy.

Hinata giggled leaning in to the warmth of the others body pressing his back to Kageyama's chest. "You big dork." He let out a small sigh of contentment.

Kageyama kissed the top of his head and made his way down to neck and started to kiss only resulting in a soft moan from the other. He continued to bite and apologetically lick over the area to ease the pain. He repositioned them so that he was straddling the smaller one kissing him gently.

Hinata moaned into the kiss slowly opening his mouth feeling a tongue brush up against his own. He felt the wandering hands of his lover making their way to rest on his hips. They continued like that kissing, biting, moaning into each other.

He started to tug at his boyfriend's shirt, he wanted it off. He wanted to feel his chest underneath is small hands, he wanted some sort of skin to skin contact that was something other than their hands.

Kageyama slowly broke the kiss striping his shirt off so that his boyfriend would stop tugging at it and while he was at it he stripped Hinata to. Now his boyfriend laid there underneath him half naked, panting. He kissed him again gently, the kiss was slow and he soon made his way down his lover's neck. Soon finding his nipples as he started to suck at them he could feel hands grasping at his hair, he could hear the small whimpers leaving the small boy.

He felt tiny hands fumble with his pants and looked up. "Hinata." He needed to be sure that this is what he wanted. It's not that he didn't want to because this was the thing he had been fantasizing about form months but if the smaller boy didn't want to he wouldn't do anything. "Are you sure? Is this what you want?" he looked down at him quizzingly.

Hinata squirmed underneath the bigger teen and let out a small whimper. Of course, he wanted to what made Kageyama think anything else. "Yes, I want to." He could once more feel those lips on his body, he could feel those hands wandering dangerously low.

Kageyama slipped his hands inside of Hinatas trouser earning a small moan from the boy. He slowly started to knead his lovers throbbing erection, drawing the moans out of him. He loved the sounds that came out from Hinata and only wanted to hear more.

"Ah Kageyama" he leaned into the touch, savoring every kiss he got from his boyfriend. "More. I… I want more." He moaned trying to say anything in this state was difficult but he couldn't take anymore he wanted to feel Kageyama.

Kageyama wasted no time in taking their pants off. He looked down at the beautiful sight beneath him. Kageyama slowly bent down licking the head of his partners member, sliding his tongue down the shaft. Soft moans slipping from his lover. Even though he didn't like to admit it the sounds that escaped Hinata turned him on and he only wanted to take him right then and there, marking him as his own.

He put three fingers in his lover's mouth telling him that it would hurt less if they were wet. He moved his hand to his entrance slowly pushing one finger in. bringing it out again only to push it in once more. After a while he decided that he was ready for a second finger and slowly pushed it in with the other and started to scissor then young teen.

"Ah! Kageyama no more." He looked down at his boyfriend a pleading look in his eyes.

Something in him broke at the sight but he stopped his ministrations with Hinatas ass knowing exactly what he wanted. He reached for a bottle of lube that was on the bed side table quickly putting it on his own member as well as the puckered hole beneath him.

He quickly lined himself up with Hinata slowly pushing his head in resulting in a low whimper and he stopped afraid he would hurt the one love. He reached down to place a soothing kiss on his cheek with a promise that this would only hurt for a mere moment and then pushed in as far as he could.

Hinata screamed out in both pleasure and pain when he felt Kageyama enter him. He arched his back and dug his nails into Kageyama's arms slowly relaxing getting used to this new sensation.

He slowly nodded signaling that his boyfriend could now move. It started out slow Kageyama almost pulling all the way out and then slamming back in. As the build up a pace both panting heavily Hinata reached up to place a passionate kiss on his partner lips, moaning into it.

Kageyama grabbed Hinatas erect member and started to jerk him off in pace with his steady bounding, trying to find that sweet spot that would send Hinata over the clouds.

"AH, Tobio. There. Right there." Hinata screamed out in pleasure when his prostate was hit.

Kageyama knew he found the spot and kept pounding into it earning moans and whimpers from his beloved. He knew that Hinata was close when he could feel his nails digging in to his back and he started to move faster.

Hinata could feel that he was close he noticed that Kageyama knew to. He felt his prostate being hit one final time then he screamed out nails digging into skin, his back arching up.

Kageyama slammed into Hinata one more time and felt his cock being sucked into his lover and grunted when he too came deep inside of Hinata.

Both breath heavily coming down from their high. "Oh, Tobio. That was amazing."

He reached to kiss his smaller partner pulling out from him as he did so. He took the time to rearrange them so that he was spooning Hinata, reaching for a blanket to cover their naked bodies. He could feel Hinata relaxing in his embrace slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Kageyama?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

He could feel his world stop, it was such simple words but they meant so much. He reached to place a soft kiss to Hinatas lips. "I love you too."

 **A.N/ I hope you liked this chapter and feel free to review and favorite and follow the story. So this is the first time I actually write something like this and it took about a week to get completely done simply because I had absolutely no ide what I was doing but I still hope you liked this and I will hopefully post the next part soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kageyama sat down at the table stirring in his cup of tea. Yesterday had functioned as their day off and one act of intimacy in the morning led to cuddles and soft kisses. By the end of the day they had watched about five movies. He sure could spend more days like that.

He sighed as he heard his bedroom door open and close. Felt his boyfriend come up behind him and snake his arms around him planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning." Hinata whispered in his ear. His breath tickling.

Kageyama turned in his seat and pulled Hinata down on his lap. "Morning." He nuzzled in Hinatas neck sighing. Everything was okay now, he could only hope that things stay that way.

"Kags?" Hinata squirmed a bit where he sat trying to get his boyfriend to look at him.

"Mmhm." Kageyama let himself be led by Hinatas actions and soon sat with his forehead pressed to the others.

"I have been thinking." He didn't know how he was going to tell him that he wanted to talk to his parents and try to make things right. He knew that it was stupid but they were his parents and he love them no matter what. "I think I want to talk to my parents."

Kageyama sat there looking in to those beautiful eyes. He had been expecting the other to tell him about what he wanted to eat for dinner or what they could do for the day. What he didn't expect him to say was that he wanted to talk thing through with his parents. Was he out of his mind? They threw him out of the house because he was gay and there is nothing wrong with that.

"I know it sounds mad but I can't have them hate me forever." He looked up at Kageyama through his eyelashes trying to make himself as cute as possible.

"I can't say that I understand how you think but…" how was he going to do this he wanted to stand by Hinatas side no matter what but this seemed like an outright stupid idea. "But I think that we should talk to Sugawara-Senpai and the Captain." All he could do was hope that Hinata thought that this was a good idea and then spring to action.

Hinata tilted his head a little bit to right, thinking about what Kageyama just said. It wasn't a stupid idea and maybe they could get them to support him in this. "Yeah, we can talk to Suga-san and Daichi." He jumped to his feet happily skipping to Kageyama's room to get changed.

Kageyama followed him slowly sending away a text on the way.

Kageyama: 'Could Hinata and I talk to you and Daichi today?'

He waited about one minute before he heard his phone signaling that he had gotten a text.

Sugawara-Senpai: 'Of course! Meet us at the school in an hour.'

He sighed as he put his phone away and went to tell Hinata as well as get changed.

X

They were waiting for their upperclassmen to arrive and despite that the weather had been warm just a few days prior it was quite cold.

"Kageyama! Hinata!" the voice of Sugawara Koushi rang through the walls off the school's buildings, effectively catching the pairs attention as they turned to meet with their senpais.

Hinata tugged at Kageyama's shirt to get him moving and together they walked too were Sugawara and Daichi waited. Kageyama began to worry that this might not have been such a good idea after all. He didn't like to throw problems on others but Sugawara was always happy to help and he would tell the captain sooner or later.

Sugawara looked at the both off them smiling. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" he looked expectantly at Kageyama who looked down at his boyfriend who in turn nodded in agreement.

"Well it isn't my place to say much but I think I just take everything from the beginning." And thus, he began to explain. First when Hinata was breaking down the other night after being thrown out and then about this morning. When he came to the events off their morning Hinata took over.

"Well I told Kageyama that I have been thinking and that I wanted to talk to my parents." He fell silent reaching out for his partners hand seeking some sort of comfort.

Sugawara exchanged a knowing look with Daichi. Not that either of them had any idea what to do with their current situation.

"Hinata." Daichi began, not knowing how to tell the kid that this might not be such a good idea. "We don't think that you should do it right know." He mentally slapped himself. He was not good at this but he had do try. It's for Hinata after all. "Maybe in the future. We just don't want to see you getting hurt."

Hinata looked at him, nodding. Not in agreement but understanding. "I just don't want them to be mad at me." He looked at the ground talking slower and quieter as the sentence comes out. But before anyone could react to him looking glum he brought his head back up flashing a big bright smile. "But I understand why you guys don't want me to, I do. Sometimes though we have to do things that we don't like."

Daichi watched him suspiciously and then looked at Kageyama who looked at his boyfriend worryingly. What could he say to make Hinata change his mind on this? "I just think that you could wait a bit more before talking to them." Was this the right thing to say? Was it right to tell him not to do something? He didn't know.

And so Hinata did. He decided to wait for a while before reaching out to his parents. He realized that he should try to live without them, try to forget the horrible things they had said to him.

As the days went on he often found himself wondering if they would say more of those things if he tried to reconnect with them. Maybe just maybe they wouldn't. Maybe they would accept him and so they could go back to being a family again. But all he could do was hope for that would never happen. Would they?

 **A.N/ It's been a while since I updated this story but this chapter just took so long to write and it ended up shorter than I** **originally planned. But anyway I hope that you liked this chapter and feel free to favorite or follow this story. It would help a lot more than you think if you leave a review, tell me what you liked, what I could improve and so on.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata stood before the front door to his parents' house, debating whether he should knock or not. No one knew where he was, for if he told anyone they would have told him not to go. He looked at the door again, taking a deep breath as he raised his hand and let it fall onto the door.

He heard shuffling from the house and the quite footsteps of his sister, he took a deep breath. Taking a steep back so the door wouldn't hit him in the face. He heard the sound of the lock being turned from the inside and then the door flew open, reveling his sister standing there looking up at him beaming with happiness.

"ONII-CHAN!" she jumped at him, throwing her arms around his neck.

Hinata let a small laugh out. He had missed his sister and apparently, she had missed him. He hugged her back and then sat her down. "Natsu. Is mom and dad home?"

She shook her head grabbing at his shirt, practically dragging him inside the house. Her brother was home and she wasn't going to let anyone take him away again. Much more let him leave.

They went into the living room, sitting down on the couch. "You want to watch a movie?" Hinata asked his sister as he went over to where the DVDS where. He didn't need for her to respond to know that she was up to the idea.

He picked out a movie put it in and went to the kitchen getting a snack for the two of them and making it back in time for the film to start.

They finished the movie just in time for their mother to come home. As Hinata realized that his mother was home he tensed up, dreading the very moment she would lay her eyes on him. How would she react? Would she still hate him? No, she couldn't, it's his mother. She would never hate him. But maybe she would. He didn't get much more time to think about it for she was in the same room mere seconds after entering the house.

Hinata watched as she stopped in the door way, shock washing over her features before a big warm smile grows on her face. Tears started to run down her cheeks and she runs up to Hinata and wraps her arms around him in a crushing hug. "I… I thought that I would never see you again." She choked pressing him closer.

He smiled leaning in to the warm touch of his mother. "I am here now."

She released him. Making him stand at and arm's length away with her hands on his shoulders. She looked him right in the eye. "I am so, so sorry." She looked down on the ground before continuing. "We shouldn't have said those things. I will love you no matter who you love. I really thought that you would never come back to me. I love you Shouyo. Don't forget that."

He looked at his mother. Couldn't believe her words. He knew that she loved him but he couldn't understand why she hadn't stopped his father when he told him he was worthless. "Why?" he didn't manage to say anything else but he knew that she would understand what he meant.

"I don't think I have an answer that could satisfy you." She looked at her beloved son again. "I am sorry for what happened and I talked to your father." Her voice hitched making her fall silent.

"What did he say?" he needed to know what could his father have told her that he hadn't screamed at him.

"Not much." She rose form the floor and sat down on the couch patting it, effectively inviting Hinata to sit beside her. "I told him that if something so small would make him hate you then he could leave."

He watched her give him a weak smile. Tears threatening in the corners of her eyes so he hugged her. Not knowing what else he could do.

"Shouyo, I hope you can forgive me." They broke the hug and she took his hand in hers. "I don't know if I could live with myself knowing you hate me."

Now it was his turn to cry. He could never hate her. Be angry with her, yes but never hate her. "Mom I, yes of course I forgive you." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. He probably shouldn't forgive her this quickly but it had been months since he last saw her. It will take time to build things up again but it would be worth it.

The next two hours they spent talking. Hinata told her about his relationship with Kageyama. He told her how happy the other boy made him and all the cute things he had learned about his boyfriend in the last couple of months.

They spoke of volleyball and the team. He told her about Kenma and Kuroo. Told her how they won to Aoboa Johsai and Shiratorizawa. He described how they had perfected the freak quick and that they are working to make it better.

The evening quickly came to an end when Kageyama called and wondered where he was. Apparently, they had practice and when he didn't show up, it ended up worrying the living hell out of Sugawara. He laughed it away and wished his mother and sister a good evening before heading home.

He opened up the front door only to find Kageyama standing in the hall, arms crossed and pouting. He stepped into the house and took his shoes off before talking. "Hello." he looked at him for a moment before walking up to him.

"Where have you been?"

Hinata rolled his eyes. "A hi would be nice." He murmured not wanting to answer the question on hand.

Kageyama shook his head and sighed. "You went to see them, didn't you?"

Hinata looked at the ground. There was no use in lying know so he decided to just tell the truth. "Yes. But so, what if I did. It is my life." He looked up at Kageyama making the other visibly shiver.

"I know." He closed the distance between the two wrapping his arms around the others waist. "I also know that it will do no good in begin angry at you."

Hinata nodded not knowing what to say and instead waited for his boyfriend to continue.

"But you should have told me. I would have gone with you." He pressed their foreheads together. His voice softened when he at last spoke again. "I thought something had happened to you. I don't know what I would do if you ended up gone."

Hinata didn't know what to say. He himself would go crazy if he lost Kageyama. He didn't know how to show what he felt with words but he knew he could do it with actions. So, he slowly let his us flutter close, leaning up a tiny bit to press his lips against Kageyama's. The kiss though short and sweet was filled with passion and they both knew that more word would be unnecessary.

"I love you, Hinata." He whispered against the other pair of lips.

Hinata smiled, giving his boyfriend a small peck. "I love you too."

 **A.N/ I hope you liked this chapter and feel free to favorite and/or follow this story,** **remember to review it helps a lot. I will hopefully be able to write more often soon, considering that it's soon summer break and I will have all the time in the world.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was a seemingly normal day for Kageyama. He and Hinata had woke up around sunrise. They had a breakfast filled with sweats and other things that they really shouldn't eat in the early morning. Everything was perfectly normal until they got to the gym.

They were early, like always. So, they would have the place for themselves before everyone else got there. They started setting up everything so they could get in some serve practice. But their plans were quickly changed, for Sugawara and Daichi stumbled in to the place out of breath.

Kageyama and Hinata turned around confused as to why the pair was just standing in the door way flustered.

"See I told you we would make it." Suga turned to Daichi and hit him on the arm, with a slight frown on his pretty face. "Almost no one is here."

Daichi only smiled to him. Thinking that it wasn't a good idea to retaliate now. "It's just Hinata and Kageyama. You should go talk to them since someone missed out on practice yesterday and you were worried sick." He pushed the smaller one lightly towards the younger boys to make him move forward as he made his way out and to the club room.

Hinata who had heard their conversation moved behind Kageyama. Worried that the team mom would be somewhat angry with him.

Kageyama however just sighed at Hinata. He had no idea why the boy reacted like that he only knew that Sugawara and Daichi stumbled into the gym and then stood in the door for a minute before Daichi left and the other slowly moved towards them. But not wanting to upset his boyfriend he just went with it and positioned himself in a protective manner.

Suga finally reached them and raised an eyebrow at Hinata before sighing. "Hinata." His voice was soft and he sat down on the floor to make himself appear less threatening. "I am not angry at you."

Hinata peaked out from behind the taller teen with wide eyes. "You're not?"

"No." Suga chuckled slightly before reaching out to the small crow.

"Oh. Okay." And without any hesitation Hinata went to him and found himself in the warm embrace that felt so much like the hugs he used to get form his own mother.

They stayed like that for a while before Kageyama sat down on the floor with a rather loud thud making the others jump. "Sorry." He mumbles barely audible.

Hinata giggled as he made himself free from Suga and instead jumped over to Kageyama who gladly allowed him to sit himself down in is lap. "Did you just apologies?"

"No." he looked away with a slight blush. This however only made Hinata laugh more.

"Sorry to interrupt you two." He looked at them to make sure that they were actually listening. "But Hinata could I ask you a question?"

"Yeah. Ask away."

Suga nodded slowly before speaking. "So, um yesterday you missed practices. Where were you?"

Hinata looked at the older boy not wanting to answer his question, afraid that he would get angry or disappointed if he did. However, he didn't have to answer for someone else did that for him.

"He was at his parents' house." Kageyama spoke knowing that his boyfriend would not answer on his own.

"Oh, okay." He was surprised but talked as soft as he could manage worried about the younger one. "How did it go?"

This time Hinata decided that he could answer for himself seeing that Suga wasn't angry with him. "Okay I think. Mum does not hate me and she um." He trailed of not sure he should tell them this but continuing short after. "She threw dad out of the house."

Sugawara and Kageyama looked at each other. The had thought that both his parents hated him but apparently, they had been wrong. They looked back at Hinata waiting for him to continue but it seemed that he had no plans to do so.

Kageyama whom had asked questions the night before without answers hugged Hinata closer and softly spoke. "Well that is good. Isn't it?"

Hinata nodded slowly pressing himself into Kageyama's chest. "I guess." The only problem was that he didn't what his father to be absent. He wanted him to be a part of his life. He did not want him to hate him simply because of who he loved.

They sat in silence, no one daring to speak and before they knew it the rest of the team started flooding in. The three quickly stood up and went to sit down with the rest in front of their coach.

"Kids, listen." Ukai almost screamed out so he could be heard over the boys talking. "We are going to Tokyo next week for practice with Nekoma and Fukurodani."

The team started talking again, excited about the news and this time the coach just let them talk until it died out on its own.

"I know you are exited but I need you to get your parents' permission by signing this." He handed a piece of paper to everyone on the team. "I will need this before Friday for we leave on Sunday. We will leave early in the morning and I seriously hope that none of you are late."

Daichi stood up asking for permission to talk which was granted imminently. "So, we just need to have the forms singed by Friday and then not come late on Sunday morning. What time on Sunday exactly?"

Ukai nodded slightly. "Yes, we will leave at about 6:00 am."

The whole team let out a heavy sigh. No one wanted to get up early but it was for volleyball so it would be worth it but it would be difficult to leave the warmth of their bed.

Their coach hid a small smile at their reaction. "Well I suppose I can excuse you from practice for the rest of the week." He watched as the team cheered up and then sunk down again as they realized that they wouldn't be playing for five days. "Don't forget the forms, I want them on Friday." And with that he walked out of the gym leaving the boys to whatever they would do.

The team started to walk toward the club room to get changed and maybe do something before classes start. The walk wasn't long but with a bunch of boys walking extremely slowly in front of you the walk felt like it took ages. But finally, they reached the club room.

Kageyama went to his locker, opening it and pulling his stuff out and as he unzipped his bag a phone started to ring. It took him a second to recognize it as his own. He slowly picked it up answering the call, pressing its cool surface to his ear. "Hello?" he spoke slowly.

He didn't recognize the voice at the other end but the words that were spoken made his face fall, his eyebrows furrowing with worry. He let his hand fall, the phone slipping out of his hand meeting the floor with a small thump.

He felt Hinata take his hand, he felt him look at him. "Kageyama?" Hinata spoke softly. "What happened?"

He couldn't speak. His throat felt dry and a pain started to rise in his body. How could this have happened? This wasn't supposed to happen. Why did it happen. He felt tears burning in the corners off his eyes as he assumed the worst.

Hinata looked at him with worry. Why was he acting like this? "Kageyama, please talk to me."

But all he could do was to sink down to the floor. It felt like the world was spinning, it made him sick. He let the tears fall he felt his small partner wraps his arms around him. Felt his hands running up and down his back.

He felt himself slowly losing control, felt the world disappear only to come back into focus. He heard voices but couldn't make out what they said.

Once again, he felt as the world came back to him the voices became clear and he could finally make out what they said.

"Boys! Give him some space!" Sugawara.

"Get out of here now!" Daichi.

"Kageyama, listen to me. Focus on my voice. Please. Kageyama." Hinata

He felt chaos around him and then everything stilled. His tears stopped falling. He stopped shaking. He felt calm. "Hinata." He breathed out shakenly. Was his voice going to hold or will it brake?

Hinata place a hand on his cheek pressing his lips to his forehead in a soft kiss. Reassuring him that he was there. "Yes. Tell me what's wrong."

He looked up to meet the smaller one's bright gold orbs. "It is my mum."

 **A.N/ Well this will be fun, not really but it will be interesting to write. Just what exactly has happened to Kageyama's mother? So I hope that you liked this and please,** **please review. You know this magic little box at the end of every chapter type what you thought about the story while reading it there. I will be more than happy to read your reviews and thank you to those who already have written reviews. Keep up the good work. And as usual feel free to favorite and/or follow this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N/ Well from now on I will actually start to plan out what will happen. More than I used to at least. But for now just sit back and read.**

Kageyama paced back and forth in long halls off the hospital. He hadn't received any information about his mother for hours and that only made him more anxious. What had happened? How did they end up like this? He didn't know. He didn't know anything. Damn the nurses refusing to say anything.

Hinata on the other hand sat in the lobby watching as his boyfriend walked, long since given up on trying to make him sit down. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to make Kageyama feel better. Yes, he himself had almost lost his parents but they would have still been alive. This, this was something different. They didn't know if his mother was going to make it. All he wanted to do was to hold the taller teen and softly tell him everything would be okay.

Kageyama's father came and sat down beside him as he looked at his son worryingly. "How long has he been going like this?" he didn't look at Hinata and his voice was strained and small.

Hinata took out his phone, checking the time before answering. "Three hours. I have tried everything he won't sit down." He shook his head. Why was he like this? Why did he have to be strong? He is supposed to sit down letting the tears fall.

He didn't know why he himself felt like this but Kageyama refusing to sit down for at least a minute worried him. He looked at Kageyama before standing, slowly walking over to him. "Kageyama?"

Kageyama stopped walking when he heard Hinatas voice. He didn't turn or make another indication that he knew that someone was there beside him. He felt Hinatas hand wrap around his arm, he felt him look at him.

"Come and sit down. I know you are worried but you need to rest." Hinatas grip on his arm hardened slightly as he began to walk back to where he had been sitting before. Kageyama let himself be led. He was glad that he had Hinata. He had no idea what he would have done without him.

Not even a second after they sat down two people come rushing in to the hospital, clearly worried and slightly hysteric.

"Where are they?" the first one said. He didn't scream but he talked rather loudly.

They second voice came. "Suga, calm down."

Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other. They knew exactly who they were. Why didn't they see this coming? Of course, Sugawara would make Daichi come here to check on them. So, without missing a beat Hinata jumped up and waved the older pair over to them.

Suga sat down beside Kageyama and gave him a quick hug. "Are you okay? Have you received any information at all? How long have you been waiting?"

"I am okay, thanks. We haven't received any information at all and we have been here for five hours now." He looked at the older teen with a sad look.

Sugawara just shook his head. "I can't believe it. This is unacceptable. Daichi did you hear?"

"Yes, I heard." Daichi said standing there and looking at the three sitting down. Sugawara turned his head a little to glare at him and that made him get the hint. "I go see what I can do." With that he turned around and walked over to the reception.

Sugawara instantly turned back to the boy beside him. "Are you sure you okay?"

"Yes." Kageyama looked down at the ground when he answered as if to hide what he was actually feeling. Then he felt the tears and let them fall as he shook his head. "No."

Hinata and Suga looked at each other and nodded slowly. Before Kageyama knew it, he had two sets of arms wrapped around him, he could feel Hinatas hot breath on his neck and he could hear Sugawara saying comforting things. He buried his face in Suga's shoulder allowing himself break.

He cried until he heard Daichi making his way back and then he pulled away from the older, set himself up and pulled his own partner onto his lap.

Daichi looked at him and gave a small, reassuring smile. "I made them go check on her. They will come with information soon."

Kageyama nodded, nuzzling his face into Hinatas hair. The smaller gave a little huff at the sensation but quickly settled. They sat like that, waiting.

"Kageyama?" Hinata turned around to face the other.

"Yeah." He meets the other pair of eyes. They were filled with so much life, sparkling. He couldn't help but smile.

"You still coming with us to Tokyo?"

"Yes." He needed to. He couldn't stay here. He needed to come away, take a break from reality. Forget that his mother was lying in a hospital bed. He didn't need to worry. All he wanted was to immerse himself in something and forget.

He could see a nurse walking towards them and he dreaded the worst. What if she was dying or worst already dead. He sat up straight when the nurse called his name and she smiled.

"Your mother is in a coma. We don't know when she will wake up but for now she will be alright." She offered him a small smile.

Kageyama didn't know what to think. This was better than her being dead but it was worse than her being awake. He didn't know what to feel so he just nodded and the nurse turned to his dad. Giving him the rest of the information about his mother's state.

He turned to the rest as he stood up taking Hinatas hand in his own, walking out of the hospital. He didn't need to come back here for a while. Just neglect and hope that she will be better soon.

X

They days had flew by. He had woken up with Hinata in his arms. Together they had gotten ready for school and then walked there. They had gone to practices and then home. Done their homework and then they went to bed.

The same routine every day. But today was different today they were going to Tokyo.

They had woken before long before the sun was set to rise. Neither of them in the mood for small talk had simply gotten ready. They had dressed, eaten, brushed their teeth. Packed the last things into their bags. Everything done slowly as they were really tired and could probably fall asleep on the spot.

The walk to the school was slow and quiet. The morning air chilly as the sun started to paint the sky in pink, red and orange.

"Do you think Kenma will be there?" Hinata broke the silence, looking at the boy beside him.

"Well he plays for Nekoma." He took Hinatas hand, giving it a small squeeze. "So, I don't see why he wouldn't be there."

Hinata nodded, smiling brightly. "Yeah, well I still haven't told him about us or anything really." He felt guilty. How had he forgotten to tell one of his best friends about the fact that his parents threw him out and that he and Kageyama are now together.

"It's alright." Kageyama stopped and held Hinata close. Pressing his lips to the other's head. "He will understand."

Hinata nodded, standing on his tiptoes pressing his lips to Kageyama's in sweet, loving kiss. "Yeah I guess he will."

They continued walking in quiet. Reaching the school, meeting up with the others from the team.

Hinata dashed off somewhere with Nishinoya while Kageyama stayed with their luggage.

He had been left alone for a bit and after a while he could see Sugawara approaching him. He let the other setter hug him and offered a smile of his own.

"Are you okay?" Suga sounded worried but that was to be expected. The upperclassman thought of the younger ones as his child's and that must have put a strain on him when they were hurt.

"Yeah, for now." He had to be, he couldn't go and live in a daze as he has done for the last couple of days. He simply had to perfectly fine. Only for a while.

 **A.N/ I hope that you liked this chapter and please review it helps trust me. I enjoy every review I get and I read them all. I will probably write more with Daichi and Suga, following their** **relationship for a chapter here and there. Maybe I will do the same with other characters to only time can tell.**


End file.
